Love Attracter!
by MiniKakashi
Summary: Naruto is horrible when it comes to women but vulenerable when it comes to men.All the guys of NARUTO! are gonna go all out just to have him for a lover. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Attracter!! **_

_**Chapter 1: The First Kiss**_

Naruto arrived at the Academy to listen to Iruka's graduation speech. He was so proud that he had finally passed and had someone for the first time show respect toward him. "Oi, Naruto what are you doing here? Class today is only for those who graduated to Genin level." A kid asked as Naruto sat down. "Are you blind or somethin'? Can't you see my headband?" Naruto retorted. Just then Sakura Haruno stepped next to him, "Excuse me may I pass?" He sat in shock, staring at the pink haired beauty that stood before him, _'No way! Sakura wants to sit next to me!' _Naruto thought to himself as he gazed at her. "Naruto you Dofus that means you!" She yelled pointing at him, "Yoo-hoo Sasuke my darling may I sit next to you."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke sitting near him, _'Oooh now it all makes sense. She wants to sit next to him. Heh let's see how she feels when I do this.' _Naruto was now crouching in front of Sasuke staring at him with a timid face, "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke muttered from under his breath. Just as Naruto was about to say something a boy leaned back causing Naruto to lose his balance. _'Oh God this is not~ so bad…' _Naruto and Sasuke were kissing and everybody stood in shock staring at them. Sasuke backed away and started gagging, as well as Naruto but the trouble was just starting. He felt the mood change from a very chaotic feeling to a murderous one. He turned and was now facing all of Sasuke's fan girls, with Sakura leading, "Sakura it's not what you think!" Naruto blurted out but Sakura began to attack him.

"Ok class now that you heard my speech I will now tell you your groups." Iruka smiled and everyone groaned when they heard 'groups', Naruto laid beat up with Sakura by his side giggling at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Iruka and was ignoring the dotting girl next to him _"Hopefully I get 'him' in my group." _He quickly eyed past Sakura to see what Naruto was doing. _'Did he just look at me? No I'm just imagining things, Sasuke isn't…gay and neither am I but why do I feel weird right now…?' _Naruto couldn't help ponder till he heard Iruka say that he was in team 7 with Sakura. "Yay!!" He jumped outta of his seat but Sakura just groaned, "And Sasuke will also be in team 7." Iruka said a few seconds later, "Yay!!!!!" Sakura was now jumping while Naruto sat in shock faking a groan. "Class is dismissed. Come back tomorrow to meet your squad leaders." Iruka led the kids out the door as he left the room.

Naruto walked toward his house not paying attention to his surroundings. "Oi dobe wait up!!" He turned to see Sasuke running to catch up to him. Sasuke looked away blushing but Naruto only notice that he had a questioning look on his face. "What do you want?" he answered back with some attitude in his tone, "Hn, Well…I was wondering…if you wanted to…" Sasuke was thinking to hard to even finish his sentence, "If I wanted to what?" Naruto looked at him with curiosity _'what is he going to ask? He's way to cool to be stuttering.' _Sasuke turned beet red and finally finished what he wanted to say, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some ramen?" Naruto brighten his expression to a big grin, "Of course! I never say no to a bowl of ramen!"

Sasuke insisted on making the ramen to go instead of sitting at the seats that were inside the shop. He led the way to the little swing set that was right in front of the Academy, "Why did you want to come here?" Naruto asked as he began to unpack his miso ramen, "Because I wanted to talk to you about what happened today in class." Sasuke stared intently at Naruto's face which changed to a flustered look and a red tone of color crossed his face, "Yeah so what about it?" He asked looking away from Sasuke gaze. "Well you see before that ever happened I was thinking about doing that to you and a lot of other things to you." He saw shock come across Naruto's face, "I know it's a sick but for some reason I developed these feelings after the first time we met and they just kept getting stronger and then today…" Naruto started fidgeting around and was very flustered with all the things that Sasuke was telling him, "It's wrong to feel this way I know. If you want to change groups or not ever talk to me I'll understand. But~" Naruto held up his hand to stop Sasuke from talking, "Sasuke…um you see after what happened today these feelings as you say kind of showed up and well their kind of overwhelming."

Naruto stared at the bowl of ramen in front of him when he notice Sasuke slide up next to him. "Then we're one in the same." That's all he said as he leaned in touching Naruto's lips with his. Naruto jerked back, "Wait a sec! What will people think if they saw us like this and especially your fan girls?" Sasuke chuckled, "Then we'll keep this our little secret."

Naruto didn't remember how he ended up at Sasuke's house. They sat across from one another eating their ramen soup. Sasuke somehow regained his coolness; Sasuke was only gazing at Naruto with eyes that caused him to feel like he was melting in place. "Hn, dobe would you like a tour of my house?" Sasuke stood up and gathered the bowls after they were finished. "Sure I don't see why not." He stood up not aware of what Sasuke was planning.

Sasuke led Naruto around his home showing him every room and leaving his room for last. "And finally but not least this is my room." Sasuke opened his door and Naruto walked in, _'Wow I'm actually in Sasuke's room this is awesome…Wait I'm in his room this is bad!' _He heard the door close and lock behind him. He turned to face a now smirking Sasuke, "Dobe would you like to have a tour of the bed as well?" He made Naruto back up until he fell on his bed, but Naruto crawled backwards until he felt the wall come behind him, _'Oh God he has me cornered!! What's he going to do?' _He watched Sasuke crawl toward him like a cat and stop only inches in front of his face. "Naruto don't worry I won't cause you any harm unless your kinky that way." Sasuke chuckled and began to kiss Naruto but it was different than before. _'He's frenching me!!'_ Naruto shuddered but stopped when the overwhelming feelings came back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, allowing Sasuke to continue to caress his tongue for as long as he wanted.

Sasuke stopped and gazed into Naruto's eyes, which caused him to do more than just kiss him, "Naruto how ready are you to take this relationship to the next stage?" Naruto gulped and thought carefully, _'Man I don't want to disappoint him but I'm still kind of scared…but at the same time I curious and want him to touch me.' _"It depends on how much you want it." He knew he was going to regret what he just said, but Sasuke leaned back and didn't do anything more, "You know what I can wait until you're ready." Sasuke smiled and went back to kissing him.

The next morning Sasuke was waiting for Naruto at his front door, "Dobe let me walk you to the Academy." He smiled at Naruto, "I don't think that would be a good idea since everyone thinks we hate each other." Sasuke hesitated but understood. He left by kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto arrived and sat in between Sasuke and Sakura, but that didn't last because Sakura forced him to move. Their sensei was the last to show up. "Sorry I'm late but I was busy." He said scratching his silverish hair, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, your Team leader." Kakashi had taken them to the roof of a building and was introducing what they were going to do as Genin. "SO if you would please introduce yourself. Your likes, dislikes, and your dreams as well. Let's begin with you." He pointed at Naruto who was sitting next to Sasuke. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen especially miso and beef. I hate the five minutes you have to wait to eat it. And my Dream is to become Hokage! So everyone in this stubborn village can finally respect me." Kakashi found that Naruto was more interesting than he had planned.

After everyone else introduced themselves Kakashi told them to meet him at the training ground the following day and not to eat breakfast. Naruto went home and started preparing for the next day when he heard a knock on his window. He turned to see Kakashi waving at him, "Sensei? What's wrong?" Naruto asked opening his window allowing his sensei to enter his room, "Nothings wrong it's just I wanted to talk to you about something." Naruto was cautious of Kakashi sensei the first moment they met. He had a weird feeling about the way he talked to him, "Oh really? What about?" Naruto closed the window and walked toward the kitchen to clean up, but he was stopped by Kakashi, "About why you never looked at me when I talked to you today." Kakashi leaned forward and was eye level with Naruto now.

Naruto gazed into his sensei's eyes stunned at what he just said, "What do you mean? I looked at you when I spoke." Kakashi held a finger up and moved it right to left, "You didn't look constantly. You broke your gaze 4 times to stare at Sasuke." Naruto backed away but Kakashi pulled him back toward him.

Naruto was confused now, because Kakashi was now kissing him but he didn't remove his mask to do so. He was held there only for a few minutes, "I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds." Just as Kakashi said that he disappeared. Naruto was now by himself confused and awestruck about what was happening to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Guy Problems…**_

Naruto woke up the next morning, trying to convince himself that everything that happened in the past week was just a long nightmare. _'I must've eaten some bad ramen or drank something that expired.' _He was sitting at his kitchen table when he heard a knock on his door; he practically jumped when he heard the person's voice. "He walked slowly toward the door and opened it, "Hi Sasuke what's up?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow curious about why Naruto didn't invite him in, "Oi aren't gonna let me in?" Naruto hesitated and let him in, _'I need to relax. It was only a dream. My sensei and Sasuke are not GAY!' _ He went back to the kitchen and looked for something to eat but then he remembered _'Argh I forgot I can't eat breakfast today cuz of the stupid training exercise.' _

He turned around to go sit with Sasuke at the table but he found himself face to face with him instead. "Naruto are you hungry?" Naruto backed up until his back hit the wall, "Kind of but I think I can handle myself until lunch. Heh" He chuckled nervously, but stopped when he saw Sasuke's eyes, _'I see the lust in his eyes again…' _Sasuke put one hand against the wall near Naruto's head, "Then allow me to settle your stomach for now." Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto but he felt the wood against his lips, _"Huh!?! Wait why am kissing the wall and why isn't he here instead?"_Sasuke looked around until he heard a moan from below him. He looked down to see Naruto on the ground unconscious, "You've got to be kidding me?"

Sasuke sighed while he put Naruto on his bed and covered him up, "Hopefully you'll wake up when the alarm clock rings." He set the alarm clock for an hour later and left Naruto to go home until it was time to meet at the training grounds.

Naruto awoke screaming but stopped after he realized he was in bed, "It must've been another nightmare…Yeah that's it a nightmare!" He turned to see the time and almost died when he saw it was only 10 minutes till Kakashi sensei started the survival exercise. He rushed to get dress and grabbed everything he needed as he went.

When he reached the training area he saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him and Kakashi "Am I late?" He asked out of breath, "Pfft, please you're on time. Kakashi sensei is the one who's late; we should have started about 20 minutes ago." Sakura was agitated while Sasuke was looking around for Kakashi, "WAIT DID YOU SAY 20 MINUTES AGO?!" Naruto freaked causing the others to jump, "Naruto you idiot don't scare me like that." Sakura punched him across the head and walked back next to Sasuke, _'God she doesn't have to hurt me. I must've misread the time but I'm here at least.'_

After an hour passed Kakashi sensei finally showed up, "Sorry about that…I guess I'm a little late." Naruto and Sakura ganged up on him, "A LITTLE? YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE YOU OLD FOOL!!!" He only shrugged at them and had an apologetic look in his eye. Shortly after they started and Naruto went head to head with Kakashi, "If you think you're strong enough to go against me alone then you are wrong." That's when all three of them realized that he was a total perv. Of course Naruto started realizing stuff himself, like Sasuke and Kakashi were gay, Kakashi was going to do pervy stuff to him today during the exercise, and Sasuke would avenge him afterwards.

All his thoughts were correct, Kakashi shoved both his fingers up Naruto's ass, then he caught him from behind and started telling him kinky things, and after that he got Naruto to fall into a trap that made him hang upside down, which made him vulnerable for Kakashi to tell him everything that he liked about Naruto. After that whole disturbing conversation Sasuke attacked him with weapons which only hit a clone, and then he fought Kakashi himself hand to hand.

After the whole ordeal between them the bell rang and it was time for lunch, that is, only for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto ended up tied to the stump because he tried to steal the lunch boxes for himself. "Now go ahead and eat your meals but don't feed Naruto. I'll be back in a bit because I have something important to do." Kakashi waved good bye and left the three of them alone. "Sakura your useless when it comes to fighting." Sasuke muttered, causing Sakura to start chanting evil things under her breath. "Here eat up Naruto you'll be useless as well if you don't eat." Naruto stared at Sasuke and blushed at the nice gesture. Sakura shot back around and offered Naruto food as well, "He's right; I'm on a diet anyway so I don't need to eat a lot." Naruto turned red but before he could say anything a huge wind came and Kakashi blasted out, "YOU!!! Pass." He winked at them when they stopped screaming. They stared at him in shock and registered what he said, "You really mean it?" Sakura asked hesitantly. They stared at him again this time waiting for an answer.

He nodded and they all started beaming with pride, "Now let's go home." Kakashi said walking with Sasuke and Sakura, forgetting Naruto on the stump, "Hey! HELLO I'M STILL TIED HERE!!!" He yelled, they left him completely now and Naruto couldn't help but complain until someone came back. To his disgust, Kakashi was the one who came back for him, "Sorry but I had to leave you tied here." He smiled from under his mask, "What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped back, "Close your eyes and you'll find out." Naruto cringed but did as he was told.

Only a few seconds after that he felt soft warm lips touch his. _'This is different. Wait he's kissing me without his mask!! Must peek, must peek' _but Naruto didn't peek he just fell limp and moan appreciatively when Kakashi began to caress the inside of his mouth. He did same back to Kakashi, flawlessly responding back to all of Kakashi's movements in his mouth. Kakashi cut the rope as he kissed Naruto, causing him to fall but Kakashi caught him and cradled Naruto in his arms as he sat down against the stump, _'Sasuke never kissed me like this. I wish he did though, cuz I like it. Maybe I should try it on him when I see him next time.'_ Naruto shuddered when he felt Kakashi unzip his jacket and reach up his shirt.

'_Wait Sasuke!! I forgot about him…what would he do if he saw me with Kakashi?'_ He now felt Kakashi going to unzip his pants, but Naruto jerked his head back and shook it without opening his eyes, "What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked staring down at him, "No I can't. What about Sasuke?" He blurted out his thoughts, "Sasuke? Wait is he dating you?" Kakashi helped Naruto to stand up. "Kind of but I'm confused and I'm not ready for what you wanted you both want to do with me." Naruto slumped his head knowing that he might disappointed. "Well I understand you not being ready but…" Naruto looked up at Kakashi who now had his mask up, "But Sasuke's in for the fight of his life, because I'm not given up that easily to let someone else take you." Kakashi winked at him.

Naruto was walked home by Kakashi like it was a date or something because Kakashi kept a grip on Naruto's shoulder the whole way. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Hokage's office bright and earlier for your first mission." Kakashi said as he left Naruto at his front door. Naruto walked into his house and locked the door behind him. He looked around thinking of the events of that day, _'Great two guys want to do me and I don't know who I should I do it with first. FUCK WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!' _Naruto scratched his head fiercely, until it hurt, "Ow that was dumb of me." He mumbled to himself, "I would say it was." Naruto jumped when someone's voice came from the kitchen.

He looked up to see Sasuke standing with a bowl of ramen, "Heme what are you doing here?" Naruto stood against the door as if being caught red handed, "Hn, I came to finish what I started this morning." He put the bowl down on the counter and began walking toward Naruto. Naruto repeated what he did before at Sasuke's house but this time he flip over onto the couch and landed on the floor, "Dobe you ok?" Sasuke leaned over the couch to look at him; Naruto looked away from his gaze and blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah I'm fine." Naruto sat up against the foot of the couch and rubbed his head, "You got hurt…" Sasuke poked the bmp Naruto was rubbing, which made him flinch, "Ouch don't do that." Sasuke jerked back when Naruto hissed at him but chuckled when he looked at his face.

"What's so funny heme?" Naruto looked confused now, "That face you just made looked so cute. Now where was I before you fell? Oh yeah I remember…" Naruto blushed at Sasuke's comment and watched as Sasuke leaned in closer to kiss him. He felt Sasuke's warm lips touch his, and felt his tongue lick his upper lip causing Naruto to open his mouth and allowing Sasuke to caress his tongue once more. _'It's not the same as Kakashi's. Argh damn that perv! Now he's got me thinking about him. Oh wait thinking about the kiss I wanted to try something.' _Naruto now took a turn and began to do what he did earlier with Kakashi. Sasuke was hesitant at first when Naruto started kissing him differently but adjusted to the situation.

Sasuke moaned along with Naruto as things started to heat up. Sasuke took Naruto's jacket off and then his shirt, Naruto just ignored the fact they both had no shirts on and were beginning to do what he thought he was afraid of. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants and reached down it and began to fondle him with a pleasuring grasp. All Naruto could do now was moan until Sasuke stopped and began kissing down his body and reaching his sensitive spot. Naruto panted as Sasuke was between his legs sucking and licking away with eagerness. Sasuke grew hard and stopped what he was doing to Naruto, and gazed into his eyes before deciding to finish what he started.

He pulled Naruto's pants off and unzipped his. He pulled Naruto on his lap and smiled wickedly as he set Naruto into an ungodly position he had never been in before, "What are going to do?" Naruto stuttered, "You." That's all Sasuke said before thrusting himself into Naruto. Naruto moaned harder than before and was actually enjoying the feeling of Sasuke in him, Sasuke on the other hand pounded into Naruto with such force that he began to get tired but he didn't want to stop, so he pulled himself out of Naruto and put two fingers in his mouth. Naruto looked at him with curious eyes; Sasuke pulled his fingers back out and put them in Naruto. As he was doing this he began to fondle Naruto again, making him moan even more.

He stopped allowing Naruto to relax a little before starting again, this time he began sucking and biting one of Naruto's nipples, "Sasuke…no not..there…" Naruto panted out, Sasuke nodded and went back down to sucking and licking Naruto between his legs again. Naruto watched Sasuke's head bob up and down, he sighed with pleasure as he did this. He wondered how Sasuke would taste like so he tapped Sasuke on the head causing him to look up. "It's my turn…" Sasuke stared at him shocked as Naruto went down his body only to begin sucking, licking, and fondling him. Sasuke groaned with appreciation as Naruto continued to please him. When Sasuke felt him stop he looked to see Naruto on top of him, "Hn?" That was all Sasuke could mutter before Naruto began to move up and down.

Naruto was tired and collapsed on top of Sasuke with him still inside. "You're tired already?" Sasuke whispered into his ear, "Yes… We have to get up early tomorrow to remember." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by sides and leaned back to look at Naruto, "Let me finish up and then I'll let you rest." Naruto's eye grew wide, but was too late to answer when Sasuke started thrusting into him. Sasuke didn't stop until he finally got tired and slid out of Naruto. They both laid next to each other panting and sweating. Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and held him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Day with the Dogs.**_

Naruto woke the next morning alone and sore. He rose to his feet, rubbing his ass with winces of pain, "Damn why did he have to do it so hard?" He spoke to himself and went to take a shower.

He got out of the shower and looked at the time, to his dismay it was only 3:00 am, "Argh! I can't believe I woke up at 3 in the morning…I guess I'll just go back to sleep." He stepped into his room; he was drying his hair when he felt like someone was in the room with him. "Hey Naruto it's not fair you let Sasuke take your virginity without consulting me first." Naruto leaped back against his wall and stared at his half nude sensei on his bed covered with rose petals. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" He blurted out still standing against the wall as if it was his life support.

"Well that's an easy question…I'm here to molest you." Kakashi gave a smile as he approached his young pupil, "Don't take another step closer or I'll…I'll hurt you really badly!" Naruto was weak but he didn't want to circum to his sensei's needs, _'Do it you know you want too! Kakashi is always better than Sasuke and you know it.', _The little voice in his head wasn't helping much when Kakashi picked him up and took him toward his bed. "Shall we begin?" Kakashi said wickedly as he began to kiss Naruto.

Naruto kissed back willingly because he finally decided that he would let Kakashi take him for a ride. Kakashi began working down his neck, down to his belly where the nine tailed fox was sealed.

Kakashi then worked his way down to his pants and unzipped it with his teeth, Naruto just stared wanting what he knew was coming. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's cock and began working at it with kisses and sucking galore. Naruto moaned with pleasure as he bucked into Kakashi's mouth but was stopped when he felt Kakashi's warm hand holding down on his thigh. He moaned even louder as Kakashi sucked harder on him he wanted to buck into him but he knew it'd be best to try to hold that urge.

Kakashi stopped and unzipped his own pants and pulled out his cock. Naruto was panting slowly but started up again when he felt Kakashi go in him. The thrusts were stronger and harder than Sasuke's which seem to please him. He moaned even louder than before as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi and dug his heels into his back to force Kakashi even deeper into him.

Kakashi complied and shoved himself as deep as he could into Naruto every time he thrusted. Naruto managed to pull Kakashi down closer to him so he could kiss him as he drove himself into the blonde. Kakashi kissed him back but stopped as he felt himself coming into Naruto, he moaned just a bit when he felt Naruto coming to. Kakashi slid himself out of Naruto and went back to sucking on him. Naruto cum even more as he felt Kakashi suck harder as he did before, "Sen…sei.." Naruto moaned out.

"You taste better than I thought. I think I'll stay a bit longer than I had plan too." Kakashi muttered but went back to sucking in a short second.

Naruto woke up an hour after Kakashi left to see the sun had risen to the sky creating a warm and happy feeling in him. He turned to see the time which was 8:00. He knew he was going to be late for the mission appointment. He got up slowly and took a shower yet again but this time no one was on his bed waiting for him or in the living room lying next to the couch. He was alone again which sent shiver down his spine, He always hated being alone and now that he had Kakashi and Sasuke in his life, he couldn't bear the feeling.

He left after he ate breakfast making sure the house was locked before he left. He walked aimlessly down the dirt road when he came across someone sleeping on a bench. He looked closely at the bench and realized instantly who it was.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up?" Naruto practically yelled this causing Shikamaru to fall off the bench. "Oops sorry for surprising you like that." Naruto walked over to see if his friend was ok. To his amazement he saw that Shikamaru was still fast asleep on the ground, he went to tap Shikamaru on the shoulder to wake him up but was caught off guard when Shikamaru grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Wide eyed and shocked Naruto felt Shikamaru's tongue swirling about his mouth. He kissed back which made Shikamaru open his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said as he pushed Naruto off him, "ME? It was you who was kissing me?" Naruto shot back. Shikamaru's face turned red as he looked to an opposite direction, "Then I'm sorry…but you kissed back!" He retorted this after his face changed back to its normal color. "Wasn't I supposed too?" Naruto regretted what he just said as he saw shock come across a blushing Shikamaru's face. "Damnit all to hell!" Shikamaru said under his breath.

Naruto got up slowly and started to walk away when Shikamaru caught him by his hand, "To tell the truth, I'm glad you kissed back because I was having a dream….and…" He slowly stopped what he was saying as he stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a low voice, "Damnit I hate wet dreams!!!" Shikamaru blurted out as he scratched his head and began to mutter stuff about Naruto and him in his dream.

Naruto tapped his shoulder which made Shikamaru turn around. He was met with a soft kiss from Naruto. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed back. They were making out in public, which was a new step for Naruto, and they were lucky because no was around to see them, "Oh crap I'm gonna be late." Naruto muttered. Shikamaru sighed and let go of Naruto. "Go…I'll still be here by the time you get back." Naruto stood looking at him curiously and then he realized that Shikamaru was serious. "Ok I'll be back in no time, Believe it!" Naruto waved goodbye for the time being and left for his first mission.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Upon Return.**_

Naruto was dead tired when he and his team finally returned to the village, after a long day of D missions. He stumbled every step he took and muttered constantly about being tired and wanting to go to sleep, but knew that he had someplace to go first before he could relax.

He stopped in front of the bench to see Shikamaru dead asleep. "Shikamaru are you awake?" Naruto said softly, which made Shikamaru stir in his dream. "Naru..to…" Shikamaru muttered as he turned to his other side. Naruto sighed; he crept toward Shikamaru and steadily picked him up without waking him.

He took Shikamaru back to his house and had apparently disturbed Shikamaru's parent's rest. Because his dad answered the door in his boxers, "What the hell do you want at this hour?" Naruto's eye twitched as he saw the older man scratch his stomach_, 'My god I wanna puke….',_ "I've come to return your son." He was straightforward and looked serious but the only thing that threw off this image was the snoring boy in his arms. "Argh this kid I swear only sleeps on that bench until someone picks him up and brings him back…I surprised he hasn't gotten raped yet." His father kept complaining even as he closed the door Naruto could hear him talking.

Naruto turned himself toward the direction of his house. He dragged his feet as he walked down the silent road. "Hn, now what do I do…" He said under his breath as he passed his favorite ramen shop that was now closed.

He finally got home and made his favorite dish for dinner. He sighed and stared into the bowl of piping hot Miso ramen, "Today was a long and boring mission…Shikamaru likes me too……AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHY ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto began slamming his head off the table as he went through his mind about the people who liked him.

"I'm gonna die a scornful life." He rubbed the tender bumps on his forehead. "And why do you say that?" Someone said as they put an ice-pack on his forehead, "KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled, jolting out of his chair. "Hello." The smile from Kakashi was easily seen even through the mask, "DON'T SOUND SO RELAXED!! YOU JUST BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi from across the table.

"Naruto, why do you have to be so loud? Maybe this will calm you down…" Kakashi reached across the table and pulled Naruto by his chin halfway and kissed him. _'DAMN HIM!!'_

Naruto kissed back and put his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi pulled back after a bit and stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes, "You need rest. *sniffs* and a shower." When Kakashi said this Naruto made a pouty face and crossed his arms, "Well no duh I was on a mission all day."

Naruto walked toward his room but was stopped by Kakashi, "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto gave Kakashi a confused look, "To the bathroom to take a shower." Kakashi chuckled then picked Naruto up and carried him toward the shower, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" He yelled at the masked man, "Giving you a night of _relaxation service._" Naruto was wide eyed at the comment he just heard.

Naruto held himself up against the back wall of the shower, panting heavily as Kakashi thrusted into him from behind. _'Damn him…how'd I end up in this predicament?' _Naruto moaned as Kakashi put his whole cock into Naruto. He felt a wonderful sensation go up his spine when Kakashi did that and he wanted more, "Kakashi…harder…" He moaned even louder as Kakashi did as he said and he even quickened the pace to make Naruto moan more. Kakashi began to fondle him as he thrusted into Naruto.

Kakashi felt Naruto get hard as he fondled him, several minutes later Naruto cummed and moaned showing that his orgasm had finally overwhelmed him. Kakashi turned him around, then crouched down and licked Naruto. "You…sick...perv." Naruto muttered as his eyes shut.

Naruto woke the next morning feeling dirty even though he took a shower, a very dirty shower. He got dressed and wobbled to the kitchen rubbing his now sore ass. "Good morning." Kakashi was sitting at the table, apparently he had stayed overnight and made breakfast. "What…never mind. Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sat down to see misshapen pancakes and destroyed eggs on a plate. Kakashi saw the strange look come over Naruto's face, he blushed then looked away, "It was an attempt, and you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Naruto chuckled and started eating, _'Kakashi-sensei isn't so bad after all.' _Kakashi turned to look at Naruto again, "You're gonna have to go through another _service _after breakfast if you don't want a hard day of training today. Naruto practically choked from the thought of doing it again.

Kakashi left shortly after the two hour long _service fun_, leaving Naruto sorer than ever. "Damn that man to hell." He muttered to himself as he struggled to walk straight to the training grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Crushed by Love**_

Naruto was wobbling as he sat down to eat ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. "Hi Naruto, may I interest you in our new Miso shrimp ramen?" The old chef greeted him, "Sure, I'll try it just for you." Naruto replied with a smile. The old man turned as another customer sat down, "Can I interest you in the same Kiba?" Naruto turn to Kiba as he answered, "Sure thing pops! And give the usual to Akamaru." Kiba pointed to the small dog that was lying on his head. "Of course." The old man turned around and began to cook.

"Kiba long time no see, and Akamaru too." Naruto petted Akamaru, who flipped to his back so Naruto could scratch his belly. "Heh, to think you of all people actually graduated." Kiba snickered at the now fuming Naruto, "HEY AT LEAST I PASSED WITHOUT CHEATING!" Naruto shot back, "USING A NINJA HOUND TO PREFORM A CLONE JUTSU IS ALLOWED!!!" Kiba retorted. They kept bickering at each other through their ramen and even as they left to go meet with their Senseis.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!! LET'S JUST DROP THE SUBJECT!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, "FINE!" Naruto turned toward the direction of the training grounds as Kiba turned toward the gate. They stood there for several seconds until Kiba broke the silence, "Naruto…" He said as he turned to face Naruto, who was also turning around. "What now?" Naruto pouted when he spoke, just then he felt Kiba grab his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Naruto was shocked yet again because this was another sudden kiss from another "friend", but this one didn't last long because two people yelled, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!!!"

As soon as the kiss was broken, Naruto saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing on either side with wide eyes and jaws dropped. "To think, I thought my only rival would be Uchiha, but now I know I have to watch out for more of them." Kakashi said as he came between Naruto and Kiba, "WAIT! You mean…and…how?...Naruto why didn't you tell me…?" Sasuke stuttered over his words as he too walked next to Naruto.

"I didn't know what to do! Everybody just keeps coming to me and confessing to me!! What do you expect me to do because everything is going too fast for me!!!", Naruto yelled as he backed up, but everything just got to confusing for him so he began to run.

He kept running until he got tired and stopped. He didn't even know where he was until he looked up and saw something he recognized.

He was at the top of the Hokage mansion. "*sighs* At least I'll get some time to think. Why is every guy goin' for me? Even heme is mad at me about this…" Naruto sat, staring at the leaves falling from trees surrounding the mansion.

He sat there for 3 hours thinking stuff over, when Sasuke appeared, "Hn, Naruto…I'm sorry for putting all the blame on you." He sat down next to Naruto, "Heme what should I do?" Naruto asked as he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't know, it's your choice on what to do." Sasuke lifted Naruto his by his chin so he could look into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Heme…"Naruto murmured as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke, who was doing the same thing.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrusted into with so much passion. He clawed the ground as he felt him go deeper into him, "Naruto, I love you." Sasuke said as he moved in and out of his lover. "Sasuke…hn…I..love you too!" Naruto muttered as he came on the ground. But Sasuke wanted more, he pulled out and started sucking Naruto cock until it harden.

"Naruto, I want you in me." Sasuke said as he put Naruto cock in him. He moved up and down on the blonde, harder and faster until Naruto took over and started riding him with so much force that Sasuke came with a loud moan. Naruto thrusted until he came in Sasuke, who moaned even more with the feeling of his lover's fluid filling him.

Naruto fell to Sasuke's side exhausted, but Sasuke moved and was laying on top of Naruto. He rubbed Naruto's cock with his, arousing the both of them at the same time. Naruto came first as usual, so Sasuke leaned back and put two fingers in his mouth. After sucking on them he placed inside Naruto, who shivered as he did. He moved them in and out as he sucked on Naruto again.

He pulled his fingers out of Naruto and replaced them with his cock again, "I want you to feel me…" He muttered as he thrusted harder and faster. He kept going harder and faster, even after Naruto came two times. Naruto moaned with ecstasy as Sasuke continued, finally Sasuke came within Naruto. When he finished he pulled out and watched he cum flow out of him, "Sasuke, there was too much, that it's dripping out of me." Naruto said as he tried stop the flow.

Sasuke leaned and began to lick it off Naruto, while sneaking his tongue into Naruto at the same time.

After he finished he saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. "Hn, cute…" Sasuke picked him up and took Naruto back to his house.

There they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**1year later**

The next morning Naruto could barely move, but he didn't mind because it was worth it. "Oi! Sasuke are you still here?" Naruto called out but no one answered. He slumped his head as he turned toward the shower, but was stopped when he saw the door open.

It was just the wind blowing it in from the window. "I guess he left." He sighed and went to take a shower.

He left to the training grounds and was greeted by Sakura, "Hi Sakura what's~?" Naruto stopped. Sakura was crying, "What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto grab her by the wrist as she tried to run, "It's ..Sasuke…He left." When she uttered those words Naruto's world collapsed.

_**(A/N: Heh..sorry I haven't posted, but now I did ^_^ btw I skipped ahead alittle but don't worry I'll have the next chapter have sum flashbacks to when Naruto got other ppl to sex him up XDAnd the story isn't even over yet!it's just the beginning to a wonderful sex craved adventure.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Memories…**_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, his team members each fighting one of the sound four. His breathing hasten as he came to a clearing and saw the raven black hair of the young boy he was going to rescue. He jumped with all his might with his hand reaching out to grab him, "SASUKE!!!!" he yelled. The boy turned and smiled…

Naruto woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. He stopped and realized he was in a hospital bed. He looked over to his side to see every one of his lovers dead asleep on the floor or in a bed. His eye twitched as he heard Shikamaru snore.

He looked the other way to see the window wide open, showing blue skies, the sun, and some messenger birds soaring in the air. He moved but winced at the pain. Naruto felt depressed all of a sudden when he heard Sakura in the hall way, crying.

**End Of Chunin Exam: 6 months ago.**

"Gaara?" Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto in a defensive position, "Uchiha, I'm here to thank Naruto…" Gaara gave a steady glare at the blonde. "Forget it! You almost killed him and now you want to thank him?!" Sasuke was being protective, but Naruto stepped out from behind him and walked toward Gaara, "Relax Sasuke, I can handle it." Naruto waved him off and Sasuke was hesitant but went away after a second glare from Naruto.

"Ok let's hear it." Naruto was now eyeing Gaara, "Naruto Uzumaki…I want to apologize to you for attacking your village." Gaara bowed his head, "Look, Gaara please don't lower your standards to bowing to me, because I ain't much." Naruto gave an honest look to the red head, who blushed and looked down again.

Naruto stared at him, suddenly he realized how handsome and innocent Gaara really was, "Hey Gaara…" Naruto began but ended everything by kissing Gaara right on the lips, _'Damn, I'm hitting on people now!!I blame all the other guys who fucked my brains out!', _

**Present Day…**

Naruto escaped the hospital and ran toward the bath house, "PERVY SAGE!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled knowing his pervy sensei was here, "Naruto! Shut it or you'll ruin my research…" Jiraiya appeared with his finger to his lips. "Pervy sage take me away! Right now so I can train!" Naruto said with a firm and low voice. Jiraiya stared at the bandage up boy that stood before him. He nodded but set some conditions to which Naruto agreed.

"Sasuke why? Why are you leaving with Orochimaru?" Naruto huffed out as he stared into the eyes of his lover, "Because I want to get stronger and defeat my brother and you have chosen to be with other men than me so why should I stay here and let you hurt my heart for you any longer?" Sasuke said as he began to walk away from his injured love. Naruto began to tear up as he watched Sasuke walk away, while he fell to his knees and was losing consciousness, "Sasuke I love you…" He muttered as he fell to the ground in the drizzling rain.

Naruto awoke with a sad and depressing feeling about him, "Today I leave Konoha…." He mumbled to himself as he stared out the window to a sunny village. He walked to the door of his bedroom and opened it slowly only to be bombarded by presents from all his other lovers, "What the…" He looked about the pile to see love letters and going away presents, "Wow they went all out…Huh? There isn't one from Gaara…" He searched the pile but doesn't find a letter with any luck.

"That's because I'm here." Gaara's voice came from behind Naruto. "As expected you always do one up from everybody else." Naruto chuckled. Gaara walked over and hugged Naruto, "I'll miss you, but I know you will come back stronger than ever." He backed up and smiled at Naruto. "Awww thanks. I bet I'll be even hokage by the time I come back." Naruto grinned, "Don't bet on it too much." Gaara said straight forward. Naruto gazed into Gaara's lonesome eyes and forgave him instantly.

Gaara turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He started to take Gaara's clothes off slowly, but Gaara stopped him, "No Naruto…" He muttered softly. Naruto knew why he stopped him. Gaara was the only one who caught on that Naruto was in so deeply in love with Sasuke that whoever he made love with just didn't satisfy him emotionally.

When Gaara had left Naruto was already at the gate waiting for Jiraiya. Only to be met by Kakashi, "Naruto…" Kakashi said with a smooth tone. Naruto felt a leap in his heart, Kakashi was another that Naruto loved so much…probably even more then Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei?" Naruto tilted his head questionably. He watched as his sensei walked over to him, "So your sure about leaving?" Naruto nodded at the question. Kakashi sighed, "Very well then. I'll have to punish you severely when you come back then." At this comment Naruto went wide eyed and gulped. Kakashi chuckled as a gust of wind came and Jiraiya appeared.

Jiraiya seemed a bit agitated so Kakashi just nodded and said good bye. "What's the matter pervy sage?" Naruto asked as they left the village gates. "Naruto we're going to make a slight detour on our little journey." Jiraiya said without looking at him. Naruto furrowed his brow in a questioning manner, "We have to find Tsunade. The elders have chosen her as the new Hokage." Naruto stopped with his jaw hitting the ground, "SAY WHAT?!" He yelled. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb, "Don't yell I got a headache. And you heard damn well what I said."

Naruto felt disgusted with the thought of someone of Jiraiya's age was going to take over as the leader to his village. "She'll kick the bucket before she even reaches the village." He muttered, "Watch it Naruto. She maybe old but she can pack a punch." Jiraiya laughed. Naruto pouted as they continued to walk, "Oh by the way…did you bring any lunch?" Naruto stared dumbfounded at Jiraiya, "WHAT?! I thought you would bring the food!" Naruto shot back. Jiraiya gave a worried look, "Me? You're the pupil you're supposed to serve your sensei with great honor!" Jiraiya retorted. "I'm not serving a old coot who can't even get a date without getting her drunk first." Naruto glared at the sage and he did the same in return.

Sparks flew between them as they gave a stare down worthy of a genesis world record. Jiraiya was the one who broke the gaze, "Well then we'll just have to go back and get food." He said rubbing his chin and nodding, "No way! Not after that big scene we did back there with us leaving the village!!!" Naruto yelled, "Oh my god that's true. If we go back now we'll be the laughing stock of the village!" Jiraiya said thinking of all the beautiful women that would be laughing at him.

They both sighed heavily as they kept moving forward with the plan of reaching the nearest village that was far, far away in a distant land in order to get food.

**A/N: **_I know I didn't follow the story line to Naruto with them on the search for Tsunade, I want to make it my own and plus it falls in with my own storyline in which I know you will enjoy the comments between them…*snickers* And don't worry I'll be updating another chapter soon._


End file.
